EL MEJOR INTENTO FALLIDO
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Porque la primera vez que vio Tonks él no sabía que pensar de ella.A pesar de su forma de hablar,comportarse o moverse como se podría llamar... poco toque femenino,ella era una chica y si lo pensaba demasiado podía perderle. R.E.T.O. HUMOR. MALFOY ?


**FANDOM: HP.**

**PAIRING: Harry/N. Tonks.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Solo me pertenece la historia, los personajes & demás son de la rubia millonaria británica esa. XD

**PD:** No me sigue gustando del todo pero… bueh. AL final si me encanto la pareja... ains... que pena que hayan tan pocos fics.

**PD2:** TENCHI AQUI TU RETO. JEJEJE ESPERO MI PETER/GINNY... SIS. LOL.

* * *

**"EL MEJOR INTENTO FALLIDO"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera vez que Harry vio Nymphadora -mejor llamarla Tonks que no vaya a ser que también sepa legeremancia… a mucha distancia (uno nunca sabe), de vez otra persona más quiera matarlo- el no supo que pensar de ella. Obviamente era una mujer, no más alta que el pero si un par de años más que él, no muchos en realidad. Graciosa, amable, torpe y linda. A pesar de su forma de hablar, comportarse o moverse como auror o como se podría llamar poco toque femenino, ella era una chica y si no piensa mucho en lo que dijo anterior, ella le iluminaba la vista los días que aparecía de visita.

Para ser sinceros a Harry le gusto, y las únicas mujeres que alguna vez le llamaron la atención fue Hermione y para él está claro ahora que la quiere como una hermana, luego Ginny pero en realidad no sabe que pensar de ella y luego bueno… Tonks. Así que cuando recibió la noticia de que Tonks lo cuidaría –si se escucha de nena, pero a él no le importaría si lo cuidan, si se trata de ella- el corazón le dio un brinco y tuvo la ligera esperanza de algo… no sabe de qué pero de que al menos el tiempo que compartieran se convirtieran… en amigos más cercanos al menos.

Así que cuando Tonks llego al punto de encuentro que era a las escaleras de la oficina del director en Hogwarts. Sí, bueno la explicación… es que eran las vacaciones de pascuas y ni loco él iba a pasar una semana de más con sus tíos cuando podía estar en Hogwarts, solo, pero al menos en su mundo, su hogar. En fin el más nervioso no podía estar.

-¡Hola Harry!-Le saludo la chica esta vez de pelo violeta, dándole un abrazo y tomándole le cara para plantarme dos besos uno en cada cachete. El más sonrojado no podía estar. ¡Por Merlín Harry compórtate como hombre!- ¿Cómo estás? Ah, bueno ya se no me digas… aburrido de seguro este castillo se ve más desolado de lo que pueden verlo los muggles y eso que ellos los ven en ruinas.-La chica se empezó a reír de su chiste malo, se le había olvidado lo mucho que hablaba, pero eso le gustaba así no tenía que hablar en los momentos incómodos que con ella no se hacían.-Vamos Harry… quiero ir a la torre de Gryffindor que hace tiempo no voy.-Y así sin más lo jalo como si no pesara nada hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda Harry dudo un momento.

-¿Tonks?

-Sí, Harry.

-¿Tu puedes entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor?

-Claro que…-Empezó a decir la chica de manera enérgica con una expresión neutra que Harry no supo identificar, así que por el miedo la interrumpió.

-NO, olvídalo no era mi intención preguntarte eso. (Ahí iba el nerviosismo que lo traicionaba.) Mi pregunta más bien era: ¿Si tú eras una Gryffindor? Porque de que otra manera como podrías saber dónde está la torre exactamente.-Dijo el niño que vivió de manera atropellada. Muy bien Potter la cagaste con la chica. ¡¿Por qué esa voz me suena a mi padrino o a… Malfoy? Harry espero respuesta pero solo escucho la risa de Nym… Tonks.

-Jajaja, Harry al final del séptimo año casi todos los estudiantes del curso saben dónde está la sala de cada casa. Total… yo me la pasaba con los Weasleys, así que conozco la sala desde mucho antes. Ah, y a tu pregunta soy una orgullosa Hufflepuff.-La chica peli-rosa o peli-violeta ya él ni sabía, sonreía con orgullo. Bueno él no tenía ningún problema con eso.

-No, nada… nada. Emmm, gran…des-hu…evos-grand…es.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste Harry?-Pregunto Tonks con el claro signo de interrogación en su cara.

-Sí, niño que dijiste que no te entendí.-Comento la Dama Gorda de momento que en todo ese tiempo no había hablado.

-Pues esa es la clave que puso el Profesor para la semana de pascuas… hum.-Dijo Harry queriendo tragárselo la tierra, por alguna razón le daba pena decir la contraseña.

-Anda muchacho dime la contraseña.-Comento la Dama Gorda de nuevo.

-Si Harry acaba dísela que hace algo de frio acá fuera.-Le alentó la peli-rosa.

-De acuerdo. GRANDES-HUEVOS-GRANDES.

-PUEDES… PASAR… HIJO… JAJAJAJAJA, OH MORGANA.-Esa fue la Dama Gorda.

-Jajajajaja, es seguro que fue el viejo Dumby. Vamos Harry, jajaja, entremos ni te abochornes que no querrás saber las claves que se atrevió a poner cuando estaba menos… viejo en compañía de Pevee's cuando yo estaba en el colegio. Ay, Merlín, Jajaja, se pasa. Grandes-huevos-grandes. Bueno eso no se me olvidara.

Y así paso un rato mientras entraban, se acomodaban y se sentaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Un Harry rojo abochornado y una Tonks muerta de la risa. Cuando acabo todo…

-Ay Harry ya cambia esa cara. Si te dije que Dumby las hacia peor Y CON PEEVES ósea no eran bochornosas, eran horriblemente bochornosas. Total la Dama Gorda y yo nos reímos porque tu cara valía mil ósea MIL. Tenías que verla, ya perdón, jajá, ya.-Termino de decir está convirtiendo su pelo en negro azabache y ojos verdes (Merlín), era como ver una versión de el mismo pero en femenina. Y una versión bien proporcionada si le dejaban opinar. Que luego lo tomaría desprevenido y le haría cosquillas en los costados.

-Jajá, jajá. De acuerdo… si ya.-En eso Tonks lo dejo en paz.- Oye… ¿porque te trasformaste en mí? ¿Y porque llamas al Profesor como Dumby?

-Ah, esa es la confianza… siéntete libre de decirle así.-Le contesto la chica ahora parecida a él haciendo con un ademan de mano que le quitara importancia.-Y porque si, te vi triste o… molesto seria la palabra adecuada y decidí ser tu… yo feliz en versión femenina. ¿Te gusta?-Le pregunto la chica parándose del sofá y dando una vuelta tipo modelo.

¿Qué si le gustaba? Bueno le gustaba como estaba… antes. Pero no iba a negar que los ojos verdes le queden a la perfección con su piel olivácea. Pero el pelo liso negro mejor que se lo dejara a él, así estaba bien, pero quería de vuelta a la Tonks original. Con un sonrojo le contesto:

-Sí, te vez linda… los ojos te van con tu piel… pero mejor vuelve a tu estado original así me eres… es más fácil.- (Y ya le ibas a soltar ¿…así me eres más hermosa, Potter? A la verdad que TU cara-rajada eres bruto de nacimiento. Cállate Malfoy. Que no soy ese apuesto Malfoy a quien mencionas. Jaj, ¿enserio? Me suenas bastante arrogante como para no ser él. Ash, de acuerdo soy yo… tienes algún problema. SI, SAL DE MI CABEZA. No puedo soy la voz de tu subconsciente o algo así… no entendí bien lo que me dijo Severus. ¿Qué? Que tiene que ver ese con nosotros… digo conmigo, ya vez ya te cuento como si fueras yo. GODRIC. ¿Y ese que tiene que ver con nosotros… digo conmigo, ahora digo yo… cara-rajada? Ash, nada olvídalo. De acuerdo, SALAZAR. ¿Qué? En fin olvídalo Malfoy. Potter, deberías saber que un Malfoy nunca….)

-HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. ¿HARYYY? ¡POR MERLIN! HARRY… ya era hora, te estoy llamando hace siglos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-DAH, vente… ya me canse de estar aquí. Iremos a MI sala común ósea Hufflepuff.

-Pero… ¿Cómo piensas entrar ahí?

-Ash, ya verás tu solo confía en mí.

De nuevo como la vez pasada Tonks volvió a jalarme como si no pesara, estoy empezando a creer que estoy muy flaco. TU CREES, POTTER. Cállate… tú no eres el mejor ejemplo de nutrición. Al menos como mejor que tú, Potter. ¿Y ese que tiene que ver, Malfoy? Pues que… Ash, ya cállate. HUUUM.

-Ya llegamos, Harry.

-Sí.

-Enserio que hoy estas en las nubes. Pero no importa ahora entraremos aquí y podremos salir al mundo muggle de paseo.

-¡Eso es imposible, Tonks!

-Aha, bueno la magia existe así que cualquier o casi todo es posible.

Llegue a la conclusión que a pesar que no estaba atento cuando me llevo Tonks por todo el camino, la sala de Hufflepuff se encontraba cerca de las cocinas. Si viene a ser Ron pensaría algo así como: Que suertudos los Hufflepuffs estos. Y que probablemente ya entendiera la razón de él porque Ojo loco es el el tutor de Tonks, aun así sigue siendo agradable aunque un poco loca.

-¡Hola Nymphi! Tanto tiempo sin verte chica.-Le dijo un fantasma que recordaba vagamente (supongo que es la entrada de Hufflepuff) con mucha emoción a Tonks. ¿Nymphy? Jajaja, oh Merlín. Lo sé esta se va armar grande. Cállate Malfoy. Cállate tu Potter. HUM.

-¡ASH! ¡FRAILE EL GORDO! A la verdad que tú no cambias. Sabes que odio que me digas así.

-Y yo odio que me digan gordo, pero la gente no cambia.

-No juegues conmigo gordo, además ese es tu nombre.

-Y Nymphi… el tuyo.

-NO. Mi nombre es Tonks.

-Que es Nymphi… en todo casi Nymphadora, pero como no te gusta.

-No tienes remedio gordo y lo sabes.

-Como que tu NO estas zafada de la cabeza y como que yo siempre seré gordo por el "zendo" pintor de fantasmas que me hiso. Pufs.

-Jaj. ¿Ahora eres… filósofo?

-No, pero bueno que haces por estos lares Nymphi.

-QUE SOY… hash olvídalo. Quiero entrar Fraile… me dejarías por los viejos tiempo. Anda di que sí.-Esta vez ya la "amigable charla" se había acabado y Fraile la miraba pensativo.-Siii, anda Fraile.

-Ash, está bien Nymphi. Total no es como si pudiera detenerte. –En esas Tonks iba a decirle unas cuantas pero decidió callarse.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Volvió a preguntar ella jugando, se veía graciosa y bonita haciéndose la infantil. Jajá.

-No hagas nada que me pueda poner a mí en evidencia y pórtate bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Fraile.-Le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa demasiado buena.-Ah y conmigo viene Harry Potter.

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo no creas que no lo había visto antes. ¿Eres una enana o más bien el chico es demasiado de bajito?-¡¿Qué, QUE? Era los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de estos dos personajes. La enana (perdón) la primera porque le convenía estar de buenas con el Fraile y el bajito (perdón de nuevo) el segundo porque vio la reacción de Tonks, pero estaba algo más que molesto.-Anda pasen, está con mi autorización, no creo que al Prof. Dumbledore le moleste.

-Sí, lo que digas gordo.

-¡Sean tranquilos niños!-Dijo el Gordo… perdón El Fraile despidiéndose con un aguaje de mano invisible.

-Tan tranquilo que no notaras nuestra salida.- ¿Le contesto Tonks de manera misteriosa? Potter tu eres el "genio" aquí así que descifra. Cállate. Y te dijeron bajito, jejeje. Cállate, no todos somos anormalmente altos como tú. POTTER. Jajá.

-Em Tonks... ¿Estás bien? Y… ¿cómo piensas entrar ahí?-Le empezó a preguntar Harry pero en ese momento Tonks lo jalo y ambos pasaron por el cuadro. Era como pasar a través de la plataforma de los trenes, el cuadro estaba ahí pero al mismo tiempo no estaba.

-¡OYE! ¿Tonks?

-Secreto de Hufflepuff, Harry.-Le contesto Tonks sonriendo.-Sígueme. Y espero que no le digas a nadie sobre nuestra entrada, sé que ahora que lo piensas lo ves muy obvio pero antes no lo era. ¿A qué no?-En ese momento ella volteo y se quedó mirándolo, como siempre con su sonrisa.

-¿Eh? NO, no pienso decirle a nadie pero no entiendo.

-¿Ah no?-Pregunto ella desconcertada.

-No.-Le contesto de manera sincera. Serás… idiota Potter. Cállate Malfoy. Ya estás muy repetido Potter, además yo si entendí. Si, pues explícame. Ella te explicara ahora… ya que yo… soy muy importante para explicártelo, sí. SI, ESO. Aha. ¿Por qué se me hace que tú tampoco sabes? Cof, cof, tu presta atención cara-rajada. AHA, claro. ¡Presta atención!

-¡HARRY! Bueno te explico. La casa Hufflepuff no tiene cuadro guardián como tal, es solo un cuadro de paisaje que atravesamos. Es tan obvio que para los demás o cualquiera no lo es, o no lo creerían posible.

-¿Pero nadie ha entrado por error? Además para que le pedimos permiso al Fraile.-Le pregunte realmente estupefacto.

-Ulm, no lo sé… a ambas, jajá. Pero supongo que para la primera existe el hechizo de borrar parte de la memoria y la segunda pues quería charlar con él. Vamos.-TONKS SI QUE ERA RARA. ¿ME LO DICES TU? Ella es mi prima quiera o no. ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué? CALLATE. (Mira Potter a mí me tiene…)

En esos momentos Tonks abrió la última puerta que daba hacia la izquierda de uno de los pasillos que habían tomado. A la verdad que no se había fijado mucho por Malfoy. Pero se dio cuenta de que la casa de Hufflepuff es muy parecida a la de Gryffindor solo que esta era con los colores amarillo/negro y las puertas en vez de puertas eran algo así como la tapa de barriles enormes.

Tonks entro por la puerta sin ningún problema y luego le seguí yo. Era una habitación, si mis pensamientos inteligentes no me traicionan es la de un prefecto.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto ella.

-¿Y bien que, jeje?-Le pregunte, la verdad estaba nervioso que hacíamos Tonks y yo en una habitación con cama matrimonial, jeje. Al parecer yo me quede mirando la capa.

-¡HARRY!

-¿Qué?-Le pregunte "inocentemente".

-Nada… jajaja te cogí, quien lo diría tu pensando en esas cosas. Jaj, cochino Potter, mira que se lo digo a Sirius, aunque como es este no sé qué te haría, lo más probable felicitarte, aunque no se… ya que es mi primo segundo. Buenooo.-Le dijo esta de sopetón. Uhh, fue lo único que pensó. Ella habla demasiado. Lose, Malfoy. Uhum.

-Bueno, nos vamos.

-¿Qué? Y para que vinimos. ¿Y la cama?-De acuerdo eso se me soltó. Jajaja, Potter me meo en tu cerebro si pudiera, jajaja, pero con reír me basta, no soy comadreja soy un Malfoy. Jajaja, enserio quedaste en evidencia, que enfermo Potter. Me ganas y eso que yo no me la quiero tirar. Es tu prima, ESTUPIDO. Ah, verdad por eso es, se me había olvidado pequeño detalle. ¿PEQUEÑO? Si, total ni hables porque Tonks puede ser prima tuya lejana al fin de cuenta todos los magos van relacionados. ¿Enserio? Sí y no. ¡Decídete! Presta atención a lo que te dicen que van a empezar a creer que eres retardado Potter. Aunque ya yo lo creo.

-¡HARRYYY! Mira que yo tengo paciencia pero si vuelves a irte a tu mente se acabó la excursión. ¿Vale?- Yo asentí. –Jajaja, sobre la cama pretenderé que no escuche.-Ella volvió a sonreírme pero coquetamente. Para luego reírse con ganas.-Jajaja.

-¡TONKS!-Le grite abochornado sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué?-Me contesto ella divertida.

-Nada.-Le conteste yo agachando la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.-Sentí como decía esto ella TAN lentamente.-Bueno siéntate en la cama.

-¡¿Qué?-De acuerdo en vez de pregunta eso sonó a chillido espantado. Otra vez.- ¿Qué?

-Jajaja, siéntate te voy a explicar algo rápido.-Ella ya estaba sentada en ella cómodamente, yo me senté al lado de ella más tranquila, o algo así.

-Harry, esta es una de las habitaciones de los prefectos de mi casa. No se cómo los premian por decirlo de alguna forma en las otras…, pero aquí los prefectos de quinto/sexto tienen sus habitaciones personales. A decir verdad creo que las dieron porque sobran… en fin no sé. El punto de esto es que esas habitaciones tienen chimeneas, de estas se pueden viajar a través de la RED FLU. ¿Ya vas entendiendo?-Me pregunto ella sonriendo mordiéndose un labio, yo me quede mirándola.- ¿Harry?

-Eh… si más o menos… continúa.

-Bueno si las cosas no han cambiado… además de poder comunicarse con los profesores, también se puede viajar a cualquier chimenea que este fuera de Hogwarts. ¿ME COMPRENDES? PODEMOS SALIR AL MUNDO MUGGLE O AL MAGICO. Entonces… ¿preparado?-Me pregunto ella levantándose, introduciendo su mano en su bolsillo y sacando Polvos Flu.

-Jaj, increíble. Si, vamos.-No me importaba a dónde íbamos, solo quería salir con ella al exterior, además de que su energía se me pegaba al máximo era contagiosa. Se veía tan feliz que no me importaban las consecuencias. Tenía mi varita (por si las dudas) y algo de dinero así que no habría problema.

-¡De acuerdo Harry!- Los dos caminamos hacia la chimenea, cuando estuvimos dentro, con la mano que ella no tenía el polvo tomo la mía –la apretó- como diciendo no te sueltes de forma no verbal. Entonces ella sin previo aviso lanzo los polvos.- ¡A CASA DE SIRIUS BLACK!

¡Iba a ver a su padrino! ¡Qué bien! Bueno no estaría sola con ella, pero estaría con los dos.

Las llamas del fuego amarillo estaban prendidas mientras ellos viajaban hacia otra la chimenea. Cuando las llamas se estaban extinguiendo demostrando que ya llegaban a la otra chimenea, Harry se detuvo a pensar: Quien diría que había una forma fácil de salir de Hogwarts. Cuando las llamas se extinguieron definitivamente salieron de una chimenea pero: UH-OH.

-Chicooos, deberían saber que las fugas siempre son selladas. Tonks porque no me sorprende-Ese era Albus Dumbledore hablando, no precisamente enojado más bien con una sonrisa en sus labios desde su escritorio.-Y Harry sabes que no hay formas fáciles para nada.-Una vez más el profesor hablaba no enojado sino hasta sonriendo. Esto dejaba a los chicos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Primera en hablar fue Tonks soltándose de Harry como si no quisiera culparlo inconscientemente.

-¡FUE CULPA DE HARRY!- Grito la chica señalándolo. ¿Qué? Retiro lo dicho.

-¿Qué? Me tienes que estar bromeando, yo no fui profesor.

-Podría ser… pero quien es el mayor de ustedes dos.-Medito el profesor en voz alta, dándole la razón en otras palabras a Tonks.

-PROFESOR… yo no fui… y….y-Empezó Harry pero no pudo terminar.

-Jajaja, calma Harry. Profe Dumby fui yo, claro que para nada fue Harry. Yo tengo toda la culpa.-Con esto el profesor asintió sonriendo, el niño que vivió se relajó y Tonks siguió riendo.

-Bueno yo no le dije que no, así que tampoco salgo limpio.-Dijo Harry mostrando su valentía.

-Lose, lose. No te preocupes Harry, nada que temer. Nymphadora…, querida deberías haber deducido que con el tiempo esas chimeneas de Hufflepuff que alguna vez estuvieron algo descuidadas vieran sido restringidas en algún momento. Al igual que yo deduje que paso cuando los vi a ustedes dos en mi chimenea, especialmente a ti Nymphi.

-Ya, ya, lo siento profe y no me vuelva a decir Nymphi, se lo pido.

-Jajá, querida no me vuelvas a decir Dumby.

-De acuerdo Profesor, aunque siempre se me zafa no prometo nada.

-Bueno, el intento es igual.- Con esto, una sonrisa misteriosa de Dumbledore, unos caramelos de limón y una despedida a ambos chicos, estos volvieron a la sala de Gryffindor. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá del principio.

-Eso sí que salió como no lo esperaba.-Comento Tonks quedándose pensativa/mordiéndose el labio, mientras que de manera inconsciente (al parecer) su cabello cambiaba de color violeta a uno más cereza. A Harry le gustaban las cerezas, y a Tonks le quedaba ese color, bueno ella podría cambiarse el color de cabello a verde y él lo compararía con el color verde más pasable que viera. Y aun así para el Tonks se vería linda, que va hermosa.

-Sí, un intento convertido en fracaso.-Le contesto el sonriéndole de lado, ya que se encontraba en mas confianza y no sabía porque, tal vez era porque se encontraba en su sala común.

-¡Oye!-Exclamo ella disque ofendida dándole un falso golpe en el hombro.-Fue mi mejor esfuerzo.-Le dijo para luego reírse.-Jajajajaja.-Eso era lo que amaba de ella que a pesar de su extrañeza siempre riera.

-Pues no pudimos salir, pero ambos estamos aquí.-Le contesto el finalmente con un suspiro jovial.

-Si.-Fue un si pensativo de parte de ella.

-Uhum.-Le contesto él.

-Oye, Harry.

-Dime.

-Es que te quería preguntar algo hace un rato.

-Dime.-Volvió a decirle.

-Se me hace loco pero… no pierdo nada con preguntártelo ¿Yo te gusto o algo así?-DE ACUERDO… esa pregunta no se la esperaba de parte de ella. Eso sí que no. MERLIN, AYUDAME. Salazar, si es necesario. Jejeje, con que traicionando a los leones Potter. Cállate y déjame pensar. Humpf, ni que pensaras alguna vez. Shhh.

-Jajá.-Rio nerviosamente.-¿Porque me preguntas eso Nymphi… digo TONKS?-AHHHHHHHH, calma Harry.

-Jajajajaja. ¿Nymphi? Ulm… en fin no sé cómo explicarlo, pero hoy estas raro, como siempre lo estás pero… um… solo conmigo, si… o algo así.

(Silencio incomodo… como nunca pasan con Tonks… hasta ahora.)

No le quedaba de otra aunque viera rechazo por venir, le queda el consuelo que nadie lo humillo. Porque si Harry Potter tenía su… orgullo. ¿TU TIENES ORGULLO? NO ES EL MOMENTO MALFOY. Jajá, de acuerdo.

-Está bien Nym… Tonks, me gustas, me pareces linda y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad así que OLVIDA lo que he dicho.-Termine de decirle mirando al suelo de la sala común. Hum, es un rojo tirando a vino. Nunca me había puesto a verlo de esta manera y diría que… (Potter que patético me siento contigo ahora mismo. Jaj, mira que detallar el suelo…) Si un rojo muy peculiar, me quiero desaparecer con el… trágame suelo.

En esos momentos sintió un beso tibio en el cachete, cuando alzo la mirada vio una Tonks sonriendo amigablemente, y de vez tomando sus manos entre las de ellas y entrelazándolas.

-Harry.-Le llamo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-No vas a destruir nuestra relación… porque yo también siento algo por ti. No sé exactamente lo que es… pero creo… q te quiero. Por eso me atreví a preguntarte. Jajaja.-Ahí estaba la chica auror que a él le gustaba y su sonrisa contagiosa. El no pudo más que sonreír con ganas, levantarla del sillón para tomarla entre sus brazos, abrazarla y darle vueltas en el aire.

-Jajaja.-Esta vez no era ella… era el, el que reía.

-Bájame.-Le dijo Tonks juguetonamente y como si fueran ordenes este la bajo de inmediato dejándolos mirándose de frente a frente, este respirando entre cortada mente.

-¿Asfixiado?-Le pregunto Tonks con una ceja alzada.

-Para nada es… la emoción.-Le contesto este rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Harry?-Volvió a llamar esta con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto este con voz ronca.

-¿Hay algo más que decir?-Le pregunto está suspirando ya a punto de casi besarse con él. La cara de Harry era con algo de duda pero también de felicidad porque estaban a milímetros sus bocas a punto de besarse.

-No lo creo. ¿Por qué?-Le pregunto el muchacho tomando el labio inferior de la chica y besándolo a medias de la manera más tierna.

-Porque ya te quiero besar.-Le contesto ella para de un segundo a otro tomar la cabeza del chico y besarlo. EL A ELLA. INCREIBLE. Pero en fin de cuentas besar. Besos violentos pero a la medida para Harry, besos lentos pero que significaban mucho para Tonks, besos de parte de ambos para un final como si fuera uno solo, que claro… terminaban en muchos.

Y si hay alguna duda… ella por supuesto que quería a Harry… ese algo que sentía… era amor que se quería prohibir, pero que al final de cuentas no pudo obligar a omitir.

.

.

.

(-+OPCIONAL+-)

Porque la primera vez que vio Tonks él no sabía que pensar de ella… más bien era un… la dejo deslumbrado al verla. A pesar de su forma de hablar, comportarse o moverse como auror o como se podría llamar poco toque femenino, ella era una chica y si lo pensaba mucho… podía perderla.

"Esos eran más o menos sus pensamientos al principio."

QUE BUENO QUE AL FINAL LE CONFESO… A ELLA.


End file.
